The Chime Of Midnight
by RedRosesSoulessNite
Summary: Gazille can't help but notice how beautiful the night makes Midnight look, even when he's crying from the nightmares that are getting progressively worse. Rated T for yaoi but no lemon in this one A lemon scene may be posted seperately if people wish it.
1. Chapter 1

_**IMPORTANT UPDATE: I have been nominated for a "Best Fairy Tail Fanfic of 2012" competition, so to all my readers, take a look at the link here s/8870592/2/ and vote for my story to move on by February 10th~ Thank you~ (Please read the rules carefully when you look at the link~)**_

A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic~! I'm pretty excited about this one since it's one of our stranger pairings that we made work, and I absolutely love how this story came out. I couldn't be more happy about this~ And Midnight needs more love, he's so cute~

_**Story: The Chime Of Midnight**_  
_**Pairing: Gazille X Midnight**_

* * *

The cool nighttime breeze swept over the room like a shadow, stirring Gazille from his peaceful slumber. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and looked at his clock (which read 11:00 p.m) before looking towards the window leading to the balcony to find it was open. He blinked in confusion and looked beside him to see that his bed was empty. A small string of panic crept into his body and he jolted out of bed and ran onto the balcony, relaxing as he stood in the doorway and saw his beautiful lover leaning on the railing and looking up at the moon. He didn't seem to notice Gazille, probably too focused on a nightmare he had, and the wind blew towards him, making his hair, a strange combination of black and turquiose, and night clothing flow gracefully with the winds gentle current. Gazille couldn't help but admire him, smirking slightly to himself as he was reminded that the beauty was all his.

"Midnight," he spoke. Said person turned to him with a slight smile, plum lipstick complimenting his pale features perfectly.

"Did I wake you?" His voice rang like a bell to Gazille's ears. His piercing, but soft, red eyes stared into Gazilles own hard pools of red. The moonlight seemed to make Midnight glow like an angel, hypnotizing Gazille mometarily before he answered.

"No, no. Did you have another nightmare?" Midnight remained silent for a moment before turning back to face the moon, hiding his face from Gazilles gaze. Gazille held his tongue, curious but not pressing the matter.

"I was standing on the edge of a cliff," Midnight began, making Gaziile look at him with curiosity, "and at the bottom of the cliff was nothing. It was all black, black as the night, and it was trying to draw me in. It kept telling me to jump and if I did there would be something good at the bottom. I jumped, but instead of something good, it turned into a firey hell. All around me was creatures laughing, and at the bottom of it all was my father, knife in hand, raised, and trying to kill me. I woke up just before it hit my flesh."

Gazille didn't know what to say. Of all the nightmares Midnight ever had about his father, this was by far the worst. All the others had been about Midnight's biggest childood fear: being abandoned by his own father. This fear made it nearly impossible for Midnight to sleep properly, if at all, for he developed a terrible insomnia that no amount of magic could cure. Midnight had never before dreamt of his father trying to murder him.

"What does this mean, Gazille? Is he going to try and kill me?" Midnight's voice had gone soft, almost a whimper, and it seemed to crack. He had began to cry. Gazille walked over to Midnight, wrapping his strong arms around him in a protective manner, and pulling him tight to his chest.

"Never," Gazille whispered sweetly into his ear. "He won't get close to you as long as you have me here to protect you, alright?"

Midnight breathed a small sigh and leaned back into Gazille, nodding slightly, too lost in the peace he felt within Gazille's arms. His scent and warmth, strangely enough for an iron dragon, always comforted Midnight when he was scared, and Gazille had never failed to be there when he needed it. He glanced up at Gazille.

"I really love you," he spoke softly, tears stopping. "You always make me feel safe."

"I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't, now would I?" Gazille teased, making Midnight chuckle.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't."

They stood like that for a long time, until the wind began to turn cold and it made Midnight shiver. Gazille picked him up, bridal style, and carried him to bed. He placed him down gently and crawled on top of him, kissing him gently, and trying to coax Midnight into kissing back.

Midnight was surprised by the sudden kiss, but didn't hesitate to let his eyes slip shut and kiss back. They kissed passionately until the need for air arose and they pulled away, Gazille with a slight smirk and glint of mischeif in his eyes, and Midnight with a lightly blushing face and half-lidded eyes.

"You're beautiful," Gazille whispered into Midnights ear before pulling back and kissing him again. The kisses started out soft but eventually grew more passionate and desperate. They pulled away, needing air, and just stared into each others eyes while waiting for their breath to catch up with their wants. A soft chime sounded out from downstairs, beginning with one chime and moving all the way up to twelve. It was now midnight.

"It's midnight," Gazille said with a smile. "My favorite time of the night."

"Why is that?" Midnight asked.

"It reminds me of you."

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope everyone liked it. Again, I'm very proud of this story. I will continue my Hetalia stories very soon, I promise! (For all those who watch me and my Hetalia stories) I just havent had inspirtation for writing lately, I've been busy trying to get into my University of choice and I just recently got over being very sick, although Im still not 100% better. Ciao for now!**

~England/Arthur Kirkland~


	2. Chapter 2

_****__**IMPORTANT UPDATE: I have been nominated for a "Best Fairy Tail Fanfic of 2012" competition, so to all my readers, take a look at the link here s/8870592/2/ and vote for my story to move on by February 10th~ Thank you~ (Please read the rules carefully when you look at the link~)**_

A/N: By popular request I am continuing on with Gazille and Midnights story~! Hooray~! I am in a very good mood since I just found out I got accepted to my University so hopefully I will update all the stories that need updating today~ Thank you everyone for your patience, but I promise I won't discontinue them and I have remembered about them all~ Thanks again~

_**~Leo Baskerville~ (Sorry again for the new name, but it's for safety reasons! For those that know me as ~England/Arthur Kirkland~, this is my new name for now)**_

* * *

Midnight awoke the next morning to find an empty spot beside him. He was still tired, but the realization that he was alone in the room made him sit up quickly, scanning the room for any signs of Gazille. His panic rose more when he found nothing. He scrambled out of bed, putting on the clothes that were discarded last night in the midst of their love making, and noticed Gazilles were gone as well.

_'He must have gone downstairs...'_

Feeling not overly comforted by the thought, but felt it was better than assuming the worst, Midnight made his way downstairs and the smell of pancakes drifted on the air and found its way to Midnights nose. He sniffed the air and smiled, happy that Gazille hadn't actually left him after all. He quietly made his way downstairs and snaked his arms around Gazilles waist, making him jump slightly.

"Huh?!" Gazille exclaimed, accidentally tossing the pancake he was currently flipping too far into the air and having it hit the ceiling. Midnight suppressed laughter, but only briefly as the pancake fell onto the floor, narrowly missing Gazilles head.

"Sorry," Midnight laughed, not even trying to stop. Gazille rolled his eyes playfully and smirked.

"Very funny, Midnight."

"Really? I certainly thought so." Midnight turned to the kitchen table to see if anything needed to be set, but found that Gazille even set the table. He was impressed and sat down in his usual spot at the table.

The kitchen was pretty ordinary by Midnights standards, nothing too fancy but also nothing too dull. The counter tops were all made of marble, and anything that was wood was cherry. The walls were painted a deep red with a black outline, making the red stand out more. The table was a long table, old fashioned, almost Victorian styled, and the chairs matched the table being made also of cherry wood. The table cloth was plain black, and the rest of the table was adorned with two candle holders on either side of a vase containing black and red roses that Gazille had gotten for Midnight not too long ago. The long candles inside the candle holders were a deep red like the walls. It was perfect for both of them.

Midnight smiled to himself and looked around the rest of the house. The kitchen was an open space leading right into the dining room, but a wall separated the kitchen from the living room. The living room was painted a navy blue and the couch and loveseat were pure white. The couch had a red blanket on top and black pillows on either side, and the loveseat was opposite with a black blanket and red pillows. The grandfather clock kept in a corner of the room looked out proudly as it chimmed every hour, shining beautifully. They also had a cherry wood fireplace facing parallel to the couches and it burned brightly, leaving the house smelling like burning wood, and leaving their ears to ring with the crackling of the wood as it burned. The floors were a dark wood, and the large rug on the floor was deep red, like the kitchen walls. The coffee table was pure glass.

"Daydreaming?" Gazille asked, breaking Midnights thoughts about their home. Midnight looked up at him and smiled, shaking his head.

"No, just admiring our home." Gazille returned the smile and cleaned up the pancake mess.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"Yes. Im starving."

They sat together in a comfortable silence and ate their breakfast, Gazille thinking about Midnight, and Midnight thinking about how he truly, finally, found happiness. It was perfect.

Midnight helped Gazille with the cleaning before sitting down on the couch to read a bit while Gazille got ready to head out to the Fairy Tail guild hall. Midnight had also became a member of Fairy Tail, but was very surprised when the leader, Makarov, allowed it after he almost killed some of the members. Then again, Gazille had done the same and he was still allowed a second chance. Makarov was truly a great leader.

Gazille came down a while later, dressed and ready to go. His hair was still dripping from his shower, but it was sunny and warm out so it didn't matter much.

"Ready to go?" Gazille asked. Midnight nodded, put down his book, and stood up. Gazille held out his hand and Midnight smiled before taking it, following him outside to make their way to the Fairy Tail guild hall.


	3. Chapter 3

_****__**IMPORTANT UPDATE: I have been nominated for a "Best Fairy Tail Fanfic of 2012" competition, so to all my readers, take a look at the link here s/8870592/2/ and vote for my story to move on by February 10th~ Thank you~ (Please read the rules carefully when you look at the link~)**_

A/N: Another chapter by popular demand for more of Gazille and Midnight, with a twist in this chapter~ All of my pairings referenced are based off my RolePlay and stories of them may be uploaded in time~ I already did one of Leo and Jellal~

_**Thanks so much to all my supporters and reviewers who keep begging me for more of this story, and I will update my Deadpool and Dante story shortly~ Next chapter for this story will be uploaded soon~**_

_**~Leo Baskerville~**_

* * *

Fairy Tail was crazy as usual. Gray and Natsu were fighting over something or other (despite being lovers, they still fight all the time) and Erza was trying to break it up, though her girlfriend, Levy, was no where to be seen.

Jellal sat beside him, leaning on his lover, Leo the Lion, and couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the scene while Leo wrapped his arms around him.

Laxus had Lucy sitting in his lap while he gently rubbed her tummy, smiling as he felt his child kick gently.

Freed had one arm wrapped around Zerefs waist as he toyed with a lock of Zerefs dark hair.

Mystogan sat with Siegrain at a different table and was gently rubbing Hughes, his lover, hands.

Jet held Alzack in his arms while Alzack hugged his daughter and she giggled cutely as Jet nuzzled Alzacks neck.

Sting had Rogue pinned to the back wall trying to kiss his way down Rogues neck while Rogue tried to push him away, blushing and protesting not to do that in the Guild Hall.

Hibiki sat not too far away, chuckling, and petting Eves head like he was a kitty.

Scorpio and Virgo were there as well, sitting by Lucy, and Scorpio kissed the top of Virgos head lightly while she whispered something to hm that made him chuckle lightly.

Elfman and Evergreen sat together at the bar with Mirajane, Wendy, and Chelia, while Chelia was tickling Wendy cutely and everyone couldn't help but "awe."

"Same as always," Midnight chuckled to himself.

"Yeah," Gazille agreed as they walked in.

"I don't think it's going to change anytime today," a familiar voice spoke to them from behind Midnight. Midnight turned to the owner of the voice and smiled.

"Probably not, right, Cobra?"

Cobra smiled, petting his snake, and shook his head slowly at the sight of Fairy Tail before his eyes.

"It's amusing, I'll give it that."

"Lighten up, you know you like the guild." Midnight poked him playfully. Cobras eyes sparkled with amusement and Gazille glared at him out of the corner of his eyes. Gazille wrapped an arm protectively around Midnight and pulled him close.

"Hm?" Midnight looked up at him and asked, smile on his face. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm cold," Gazille said, although it was a lie. He hated to see Cobra so close to Midnight, knowing full well that Cobra loved Midnight, and used every excuse he could to get Midnight away. Midnight couldn't be fooled, however. He knew Gazille was lying, but found it cute so he went along with it nonetheless.

"Okay then," Midnight said, leaning close to Gazille and wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. Gazille pet his head with his free hand and smirked at Cobra, making the latter glare in return.

A while later, Natsu and Gray finally finished whatever they were fighting about, and everyone sat at the tables, talking and laughing with each other.

"So, Lucy, do you know if your baby is a boy or a girl yet?" Erza asked, smiling.

"It's a girl," Lucy said happily, nuzzling up to Laxus and wrapping herself up in his fuzzy jacket.

"Thats cute! Do you have a name yet?" Wendy asked out of curiosity.

"Laxus picked Madeline," Lucy replied, smiling.

"You should have totally named her after me," Natsu said playfully. Gray smacked the top of his head gently.

"We don't need another you walking around."

"Hey! Whats that supposed to mean?!" Natsu said with a pout on his face that everyone thought was cute. They all laughed.

"I think Madeline sounds great," Midnight said. Gazille nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you," Laxus spoke.

"Of course it's great, Laxus picked it!" Freed exclaimed proudly, making everyone giggle and chuckle again.

Midnight nuzzled close to Gazille. _' wish I could have a child, too._

Just as Gazille was about to wrap both arms around Midnight, the doors to the Guild Hall swung open. Everyone turned to see who was there, and was all shocked to see a beyond furious looking Levy panting in the doorway. Erza stood up cautiously.

"Levy?" She asked hesitantly. "Is something wrong...?"

Levy didn't say anything, she didn't even look at Erza, and she stomped in and right up to Gazille, ready to burst into tears of anger.

"How could you do this to me?!" She yelled, tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Do what? What the hell are you talking about?" Gazille snapped, genuinely confused but irritated.

"Im pregnant with YOUR child, you idiot!" She screamed.

Midnights eyes went wide.


	4. Chapter 4

_****__**IMPORTANT UPDATE: I have been nominated for a "Best Fairy Tail Fanfic of 2012" competition, so to all my readers, take a look at the link here s/8870592/2/ and vote for my story to move on by February 10th~ Thank you~ (Please read the rules carefully when you look at the link~)**_

A/N: Another chapter is up now~ This chapter is a little sad, but I promise the next one will be filled of happy things and lots of romance~ Maybe a possible lemon depending on how I feel~ Thank you people for waiting patiently for my updates, I promise your patience will be rewarded~

_**~Leo Baskerville~**_

* * *

Gazille stared blankly at the blue haired girl in front of him, crying her eyes out.

"Not my problem," he said with a slight growl in his voice. "Were over, remember? I want nothing to do with it."

"It's your child!" Levy exclaimed through the tears. Her body shook. "Your it's father!"

"Listen very carefully. You can keep it or get rid of it, I don't care either way, but I. Want. Nothing. To. Do. With. It." He emphasized each word right in her face as he stood up slowly, giving her a menacing glare. His eyes were so full of hate and anger that it shocked almost everyone in Fairy Tail. Gazille and Levy used to be so happy together, but then he left her for Midnight so suddenly no one really knew what had happened.

"But-"

"Stop. Before I get really angry." And with that, Gazille turned and left the Guild Hall, leaving everyone standing around in shock. Erza ran over to Levy and held her in her arms while she cried, petting her head and soothing her.

"It's alright, Levy. If he doesn't want anything to do with the child, then you and I can take care of it if you wish to keep it. I really don't mind. It's all up to you, alright?" Erza said to her softly, offering a small smile to try and get her to stop crying.

"I'm sorry, Erza. I really didn't know I was-"

"Shhh, Levy. Don't get too worked up, it's not good for the baby. I'm not angry with you at all."

Levy slowly stopped crying and wrapped her arms around Erza tightly, and everyone silently went "aww." They didn't show much public affection, but when they did it was the sweetest thing anyone would ever see.

No one noticed that Midnight had got up and left, eyes wide and still in shock. Gazille was the father of Levys baby? He leaned on a tree and began to think. Somewhere in his heart he was really happy Gazille had said he didn't want anything to do with Levy's baby, but on the other hand he couldn't help but feel really sorry for Levy and the baby, who won't have a father figure in their life. Sure, Erza would try her best to fill the void if Levy kept the baby, but everyone wants a real father. He would know.

Midnight decided it would be best not to push Gazille into something he didn't want to go, especially with Gazilles temper. He didn't want to get hurt.

Midnight decided to stay out of Gazilles way for a while, and went for a walk around town. He never went out much without Gazille, so exploring the town was quite new to him, however, that also caused him to get lost quickly.

"How did I get myself lost?" He mumbled to himself, looking for something familiar to try and lead him in the direction of home. He sighed and decided to keep walking. He heard footsteps behind him and stopped.

"Where ya goin' cutie?" A strange voice spoke from behind him. Midnight swore he could hear the smirk, or sick, twisted, grin, in his voice.

"None of your business. Leave me alone." Midnight tried to sound scary, but he was pretty sure it didn't work because the footsteps became louder, closer, instead of fading silently into the night.

"It's a little late for you to be walking around out here by yourself, don't you think?"

"Why do you care? Go away." A cool hand touched Midnights shoulder and he tensed up immediately. He tried to move his arms and legs, and became confused about why he couldn't move. Why wouldn't his legs let him run for it?

"Something awful could happen to you out here. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" The person, hand still on Midnights shoulder, walked around to Midnights front and allowed Midnight to look at him, although it would have been useless anyway. He wore a large black hoodie, hood up, and covered his face completely, only his smirk being visible.

"What did you do to me?" Midnight demanded.

"I used my magic to paralyze you, of course. I wouldn't want you to run away or try to hurt me in the process, now would I?"

"Process? Process for-" Midnight was cut off as a pair of cold, chapped, lips forced themselves upon him. He tried with every bit of his strength to move his arms and punch the guy away, or even try to use his magic to get himself away, but found he still couldn't move. The lips kept moving against his, himself not responding, and he took the opportunity to try a different approach. He bit down hard on the strangers bottom lip, causing it to bleed.

The stranger pulled back quickly, and Midnight was sure his eyes were red with rage and shock. He put a finger to his lips and examined the blood that stained his finger. He snapped his head up at Midnight and slapped his face so hard he fell over. He wasted no time in crawling on top of Midnight, straddling him, and pinning him down.

"I can't believe you bit me. I was going to be nice about this, but forget it now."

"No, please!" Midnight tried to struggle and scream for help, but his mouth was covered by those lips again, and all Midnight could do for hours was scream loudly in pain into the strangers mouth until he felt his whole world go blacker than the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_**IMPORTANT UPDATE: I have been nominated for a "Best Fairy Tail Fanfic of 2012" competition, so to all my readers, take a look at the link here s/8870592/2/ and vote for my story to move on by February 10th~ Thank you~ (Please read the rules carefully when you look at the link~)**_

_**A/N: Thank you to everyones support and encouragement to continue writing this story~ I am very pleased with how this story is going and I'm super excited to have it entered into a contest! Thank you to all my readers~**_

_**~Leo Baskerville~**_

* * *

When Midnight awoke he was no longer in the street like he was last night. He looked around the room and recognized the familiar decoration of his and Gazilles room at home. He sat up slowly and looked around, spotting Gazille sitting on a chair beside him, head bent foward, and snoring lightly. Gazilles clothes had some blood on them, but Midnight didn't see any cuts or wounds on him so he figured it was someone elses. He gazed at Gazille with loving eyes, and smiled softly. He reached out and gently rubbed the back of one of Gazilles hands that rested lightly on his lap.

"Hm...?" Gazille sighed softly in his sleep, opening his eyes slowly and looking up at Midnight. His eyes lit up with happiness and he nearly pounced on Midnight, smothering him in hugs and kisses.

"Are you alright?!" He asked with concern. Midnight smiled.

"I'm alright, but I'm not too sure about what happened.." This made Gazille stop and pull away just enough to look at his face, recalling the events of the previous night.

_Gazille sat outside on the front steps waiting for Midnight to come home. It was already dark out, and he mentally smacked himself for leaving Midnight there alone while he ran off in a fit of anger. He knew Midnight had an idea of where he was going from Fairy Tail to their home, but he was worried if Midnight decided to take a walk somewhere else. He decided it would be best to go look for him._

_Getting onto his feet, he began walking on the path that took them to Fairy Tail. He smiled as the night flowers began to bloom, releasing their glowing pollen into the air, and he remembered when he had first brought Midnight out here at night. Midnights face had lit up, smiling, as he commented on how beautiful they were. Gazille remembered wrapping his arms around Midnights waist and telling him the flowers couldn't compare to his beauty, and he remembered kissing Midnight passionately under the light of the moon._

_He made it to Fairy Tail, not surprised to see some of the members still awake. He went inside and asked around trying to find out were Midnight went._

_"I think he went into town," Mirajane piped up from washing the dishes at the bar. Gazille thanked her quickly and ran outside, searching all over town for Midnight._

_"Please, stop!" Gazille heard someone yelling and crying. His eyes went wide as he recognized the owner of the voice and sped off to find him, but he was too late. When he arrived at the scene, he saw a hooded man standing over an unconcious Midnight, who was bleeding from his mouth, nose, and between his legs, and naked. The man in the hoodie was already dressed, and he looked in Gazilles direction, a Cheshire Cat smile plastered on his face._

_"Come to join the party?" The hooded man asked._

_"What did you do to him?" Gazille growled. The hooded man smirked and began to walk away, not realizing who he was dealing with, and was suddenly struck by an Iron Dragons Roar attack from Gazille. The man turned back to him._

_"What the hell was that for?!"_

_"You have no idea who you're dealing with. No one except me touches him, but now that you have, you're going to pay for it."_

_Although the hooded man put up a hard fight, being able to use magic himself, Gazille still won, knocking him out, and his blood stained Gazilles clothing. He sighed about smelling like someone elses blood, but looked at Midnight and didn't care anymore. He gathered Midnight up in his arms and ran all the way home. Tears pricked at his eyes and guilt welled up in his chest as he gazed at the sight of the broken Midnight in front of him. He gently took Midnight into their bathroom and cleaned him up, putting him in a nightgown he often wore, and laying him in bed. Gazille pulled up a chair and sat beside him._

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Midnight," he whispered more to himself than anyone else, and he gently took Midnights hand in his own, kissing the top of his head, and falling asleep in the chair next to him._

Gazille shook his head, relieving himself of the painful memory.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You're safe now and that's all that matters."

"Then I won't ask about it again," Midnight said with a soft smile. Gazille smiled back and leaned in for a kiss. Their mouths moved together in a slow, perfect, sync, showing each other how much they cared. It was amazing how much a simple kiss could show them.

"Midnight," Gazille whispered sweetly into his ear, hot breath tickling the inside gently making Midnight blush a light shade of red.

"Yes?" Midnight asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gazille."

"Come," Gazille said, smiling, and standing up, holding out his hand for Midnight to take ahold of. "Lets go show everyone you're alright."

Midnight smiled back at Gazille and nodded, taking his hand, and allowing himself to be gently pulled onto his feet before being swept up into Gazilles arms, bridal style.

"Oh!" Midnight exclaimed, instinctively wrapping his arms around Gazilles neck. Gazille only smiled and carried him out of the house and back to Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail was quiet for once, until Gazille carried Midnight in, that is.

"Midnight!" Everyone shouted all at once, startling the young illusionist.

"Hi?" He smiled slightly, raising an eyebrow, trying to hide his shock at everyones looks of relief. "Is everyone okay?"

"Were just glad your alright," Erza said.

"Yeah! We were so worried when Gazille found you!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I'm sorry everyone," Midnight said quietly, hiding his face from everyones sight.

"Now, now, everyone. Don't crowd him too much, and don't talk about what happened." Mirajane piped up, a smile present on her face like usual. "I know! Lets have a party to show how happy we are that Midnight is home safely!"

Everyone smiled, stood up, and cheered. The party sounded like a great way for everyone, especially Midnight and Gazille, to unwind, so everyone agreed full-heartedly to the party that would commence later that evening.


	6. Chapter 6

_**IMPORTANT UPDATE: I have been nominated for a "Best Fairy Tail Fanfic of 2012" competition, so to all my readers, take a look at the link here s/8870592/2/ and vote for my story to move on by February 10th~ Thank you~ (Please read the rules carefully when you look at the link~)**_

_**A/N: Thank you to everyones support and encouragement to continue writing this story~ I am very pleased with how this story is going and I'm super excited to have it entered into a contest! Thank you to all my readers~**_

_**~Leo Baskerville~**_

* * *

Midnight sat in his room at the Fairy Tail guild, getting ready for the party. Well, party would have been a light term for it. Mirajane, Lucy, and all the other girls decided it would be fun to do something different. Totally different. They had decided on a masked ball.

All the girls and the "girls" of the relationship involving the same gender were all in one large room preparing, except Levy because she was too upset to leave her room, while all the boys were already downstairs waiting for them to make their "Grand Entrance."

"This will look wonderful on you, Midnight!" Evergreen had said and began helping him into his outfit she had picked for him. "Gazille won't be able to take his eyes or hands off you all night!"

This made Midnight blush a deep shade of red, making everyone else giggle at how cute it was. Except Jellal who felt he was in the same position as Midnight, both blushing deeply as Evergreen and Erza dressed them up for the evening.

"This is embarassing...," Jellal muttered under his breath.

"Oh, get over it. You want to look good for Leo, don't you?" Erza smirked. "You look very good, indeed."

Jellal was wearing a shortened version of a Victorian styled ball-gown. It was just past his knees, same as everyone else, and the sleeves were three-quarter length. The dress itself was a deep, crimson red, and it was decorated with black lace to almost give it a gothic feel, and a white rose was in the middle of the chest, accompianied by a small, black, bow. It really did suit him.

Midnight was wearing a Gothic Lolita styled dress. It was black and white and had sleeves that were detatched from the dress. The dress had two layers, and all the white bits were made out of lace. The headband to go with it was black with white lace on the edges and a white bow decorating each side.

"You both look wonderful," Lucy said. Her dress was a light blue and it was layered similar to Midnights. Her dress was strapless and had a small cape that tied at the front with a bow that she could choose to wear, and a bow on the back of the dress on her lower back. It poofed out slightly at the skirt and the bodice was a corset style, tightened to show off her curves, but too tight to hurt the baby.

"I think so too!" Zeref piped up, smiling. His dress was a deep red like Jellals, but had full length sleeves that flowed down off his wrists with black lace on the ends. The bodice was a corset like Lucys and the top had lace outlining the edge. On his back was a pair of fairy wings, black and red of course, and they suited him nicely.

"Thanks," Midnight said. "Is it time yet?"

"Yes, it is!" Mirajane exclaimed. She gave everyone their mask, all of them matched the colour of their dress and had feathers coming off one side, along with a sparkley pattern to give it some decoration. Mira ushered them all into a perfect, single file line up behind a large red curtain and they all waited to be announced by Max. They heard some classical music begin to play.

"Gentlemen, it's an honour for you to be here tonight," Max began. "Before the ball begins, I will read off each "ladies" name and they will walk down the stairs. Please be respectful of them and wait until they're all here before picking your first dance partner. Thank you. Now, the first person I will introduce is Miss Mirajane!"

"Oh, I guess I'm first," Mira smiled as the curtains pulled back and she made her way down the stairs happily.

"She's a natural," Lucy said. Midnight nodded in agreement. They all heard "Oo's" and "Awe's" as she walked.

"Lovely. Next we have Zeref," Max announced.

Introducing everyone continued for the next few minutes until only Midnight was left. He waited anxiously, wanting to get over the fact that all eyes would be on him while he walked down the stairs, and he knew it was too late to back out now.

"And last, but not least, we have out guest of honour, Midnight!" Max announced. Midnight slowly began to walk down the stairs, his knees shaking, but keeping his balance and looking elegant and graceful. He glanced around from beneath his mask to locate Gazille among the eyes staring at him with awe. He smiled when he finally picked out Gazille, red eyes glowing with amazement at seeing how amazing his lover looked in the Gothic dress. When Midnight reached the bottom of the stairs, he curtsied like everyone else had. Gazille walked up to him.

"Wow," he began. "You look beautiful."

Midnight felt his cheeks heat up slightly. "Thank you."

A few moments later, music for the first dance began, and everyone selected their respective partners. Leo led Jellal in a graceful and elegant dance that had everyone struck with awe at how much passion and love went into it, despite it being Jellal's first time dancing with someone.

Sting, despite Rogues protests and embarassment at being forced to wear a dress, led Rogue through the crowd amazingly.

Gray didn't have problems getting Natsu to dance, but he had problems convincing Natsu not to change out of the cute black dress he was wearing, and he had problems keeping his own clothes on.

Freed was elegant, as usual, and dancing with a cute partner such as Zeref only made him look better.

Laxus surprised everyone by being able to dance at all, due to the fact that no one would take him for the dancing type, and he danced with a passion with Lucy, both looking happy.

Everyone was even more surprised when Mystogan showed up with his Hughes, whom he had managed to convince to get into a white dress sort of resembling a wedding dress. Of course, everyone knew they were engaged, but they didn't expect Hughes to show up wearing a dress like that. They soon forgot about it, however, as soon as they started dancing with the tangle of people who were all dancing so beautifully, so elegantly.

"Midnight," Gazilles voice rang clear in his ears as he looked up from watching people dance. he saw Gazilles hand extended out to him and it took a minute to process the gesture.

"Yes?" Midnight asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Will you do me the honour of dancing with me?" Gazille smiled, making him look even more handsome and irrisistable. Midnight chuckled and curtsied towards him.

"Of course, My Lord, you may have this dance." Midnight took Gazilles outstretched hand and allowed himself to be lead towards the crowd of people.

"My Lord? I like the sound of that," Gazille said with a smirk.

"I'm sure you do," Midnight teased. Gazille put his hand on Midnights waist as Midnight put his hand on his shoulder. He grasped Midnights right hand gently in his left and led him in a dance in the middle of the floor. Although his singing wasn't very good, Gazille definently made up for it with dancing. He joined the crowd of all the other elegant dancers in the room and everyone looked at him, impressed that he could dance that well.

"You've managed to impress probably every single person in this room right now, including me," Midnight spoke in admiration.

"Yeah, well, I knew that I couldn't go through with my plan without knowing how to dance first," Gazille said, trailing off with a smile on his face.

"Plan?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing. It's nothing," Gazille smiled nervously. Midnight knew better than to push Gazille too far, so he didn't push for it. His curiosity was begining to flourish inside of him, though.

The ball lasted well into the night, and everyone was exhausted by the time it was over. Gazille picked a tired Midnight up, bridal styled, and carried him home. Midnight leaned against his chest and nuzzled him slightly. Gazille chuckled and carried him to bed.

"Sleepy, my love?" He asked Midnight as he layed him in bed and put the blankets over him before getting in on his own side. Midnight nodded sleepily. Gazille chuckled again and pulled Midnight close to him.

"Then sleep, Midnight. Sleep and have pleasant dreams for once. I'm right here to hold you all night. I love you."

"I love you too," Midnight muttered sleepily against his chest, not caring that his words sounded like giberish. He allowed his eyes to close, hoping that the nightmares of his Father wouldn't haunt him all night like they usually did. He soon drifted off to sleep, being held safe and sound in the arms of his love, although he was still left wondering about what Gazille could have been talking about when he mentioned his earlier "plan."


End file.
